Dear Diary
by JaydetheBlackBat
Summary: Wanda wonders why she stays with the Brotherhood boys as they have another argument.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-Men Evolution! If I did, it'd be all about the Acolytes and the Brotherhood! Warning: This is insane and completely pointless.**

**Dear Diary**

_Dear diary,_

_Another day, another argument. Another _idiotic _argument. From what I've gathered, this time it's Vanilla vs. Rocky road Road vs. Chocolate Peppermint vs. Napoleon ice-cream. I'm not sure why I even bother with these lunatics anymore._

"I'm telling you, Vvanilla is the best!" Pietro could be heard from upstairs. "It's classic! The mother of all ice-cream!" he continued, folding his arms across his chest.

"It's boring! Napoleon is...three in one. Heavenly!" Fred sighed in content, gazing at the three other boys as Pietro shook his head in disgust.

"You moron, Vvanilla is a third of Nnapoleon!" He argued, glaring at Fred.

_I have no idea why my idiotic brother is always the centre of the argument. I guess he just has to prove he's right. Constantly. _

"Yeah, but without Cchocolate and Sstrawberry, Vvanilla is nothing!" Fred argued back, frowning.

"Rocky Rroad is better than both of them," Lance put his word in. "I mean, what's not to love?" He finished, falling back onto the worn couch, and staring at Fred and Pietro as he waited , waiting for their response.

"The fact that it's not Vvanilla?" Pietro replied stubbornly.

"Please, Rrocky Rroad rocks!" Lance scoffed.

_Lance is...stubborn. And hot-headed. And easily angered._

"But Napoleon is really good, Lance!" Fred stuck out his lower lip, his voice remaining stubborn.

"I'M TELLING YOU, ROCKY ROAD BEATS NAPOLEON ANY DAY!" Lance screamed at Fred, who just blinked and made a small sound of disagreement.

"Rocky road _is _better than napoleon," Pietro commented calmly. "But vanilla beats them both by a mile,"

Lance started to say something when Todd butted in.

"Say what you wanna say, but Chocolate Peppermint rules,"."

_Todd. How could I forget Todd, especially when he bugs me so much? Pun intended. Of course, living with these lunatics is better than nothing although dealing with these arguments is tiring. I could honestly kill them all._

"VANILLA!"

"CHOCOLATE PEPPERMINT!"

"ROCKY ROAD!"

"NAPOLEON!"

Wanda shook her head slightly in exasperation as she walked downstairs tintoward the living room.

"Babycakes, you tell them Cchocolate Ppeppermint is the best," Todd turned mooneyes onto her as she sighed in frustration and exasperation.

"Strawberry ice-cream is better," Wanda rolled her eyes as Todd nodded eagerly.

"Strawberry's good. I like Sstrawberry," Todd frantically agreed, trying to win Wanda's favour.

Fred grinned triumphantly. "Ah, the flavour that brings sweetness to the divine trio. But Sstrawberry, like Vvanilla, isn't anything without its pals, Cchocolate and Vvanilla," ."

Pietro looked across the room at Fred. "Ice-cream is an inanimate object, Freddy. It doesn't have feelings, let alone friends,"."

Fred's bottom lip shook a bit. "B-but..." He started, only to be quickly interrupted by Wanda.

"What started this idiotic fight, anyway?" She asked, sounding more than a bit annoyed.

_I don't even know how they get into these stupid fights. I guess boys will be boys; they always have to be right._

"Pietro was going to go grab us ice-cream from the supermarket, and we couldn't decide what flavour he should get," Lance said, changing the channel repetitively.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "How tTypical of you four," She stated simply, staring heavily at the boys who cringed slightly, Pietro more than the others.

"Uh, sweetums, it's all good, we'll get Sstrawberry," Todd piped up, his voice shaking slightly.

_Why are we even fighting about ice-cream? If Father really expects us to defeat the X-Men, we should be fighting about strategies, not desserts!._

Pietro shook his head angrily. "Strawberry's my least favourite flavour," He frowned and ran his hand through his hair, annoyed that he wasn't easily getting his way.

"Well, Vvanilla is the worst flavour I can think of!" Wanda shouted back at him.

Lance stared at the fighting twins for a second before turning back to the T.V.

"I'm leader! I choose!" Petro snapped at his sister.

Lance soon got sick of their bickering. "Look, why don't we just get a flavour we can all agree on?

Todd and Fred looked at each other and shrugged. "We're good with that,"

"Pietro? Wanda?" Lance asked the scowling siblings.

"It's not fair that I don't get to choose," Pietro whined as Wanda smacked his arm.

_I can't believe this…tThis goddamned team can't even decide on a flavour of ice-cream!._

The Brotherhood was silent for a minute.

"Cookies and cream?" Fred suggested tentatively. Lance, Todd and Wanda all nodded in agreement as Pietro scowled.

"I don't like cookies and cream," He said.

"Yes you do. You used to always get it when we were young," Wanda retorted.

"I think I know what ice -cream flavours I like," Pietro snapped.

"C'mon, it's just vanilla with cookies," Todd piped up.

Pietro sniffed indignantly. "Cookies taint the pure flavour of vanilla,"

"You like oreosOreos," Fred pointed out,said, growing weary of their prolonged quarrelling.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Cookies and cream is basically the oreoOreo ice cream of ice creams," Fred said. "Oreos are just cookies with cream in between,"."

Pietro furiously stomped his foot like a child. "I _don't want _cookies and cream!"

_Ugh, hHe's so stubborn—and - and as childish as ever. He's too used to Father spoiling us. _

"Too bad," Lance rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing the keys to his Jeep.

_Dear diaryDiary,_

_I live with a group of simple-minded morons. _

Wanda rolled her eyes, not only annoyed with her teammates but now left with a hunger for ice-cream. She walked over to Lance and snatched the car keys out of his hands, stomping out of the house.

"Hey, she took my car!" Lance started to yell angrily before Pietro put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you seriously think it's a good idea to get mad at Wanda?" He asked Lance, who shook his head and frowned.

Meanwhile, Wanda was standing in front of the freezers at the local IGA, looking at the different tubs of ice-cream. Not looking ahead, she walked along the aisle until she came across the Strawberry selections. At the same time as her hand rose from her side to open the door, another hand grabbed the metal handle of the freezers door.

Wanda looked up to see a very miffed Scott Summers quickly pick up a tub of Vanilla ice-cream. Wanda tried to ignore him as she grabbed the Strawberry ice-cream, annoyance apparent in her icy blue eyes. She glanced at Scott briefly, who likewise eyed her tub of ice-cream and exasperated expression.

"You too?" He smirked, his frustration towards the X-Men wearing off slightly as Wanda nodded and stormed off to the cashier.


End file.
